Attention Whore
by edward18
Summary: Trapped in a cave, Miko and Jack share what they believe are their last moments together. And apparently according to reviews the description does not do the story justice. Sorry.


"YAH!" With one final slice the mechanoid dropped to the ground lifeless. Miko bent over panting. Sweat dripped from her face. The ax she clutched wobbled to stay up until finally she let it hang on the ground.

"C-come on!...is that all you g-got!" she hollered through gasps before falling over in exhaustion. Her breathing was ragged.

"Actually yeah, that was the last of them," a familiar voice told her. Miko turned her head to Jack giving him a weak grin.

"So could've taken fifty more!..." she boasted and thrust her arm in the air only to collapse back to her slumped position afterwards. Jack just smiled and shook his head. He hesitated for a moment to do so, but upon reminding himself that no one else was around...or that they'd probably never see anyone else ever again, he sat down next to her and gripped her shoulder. Gently he squeezed it. Her eyes fluttered for a moment and she shot a glance at him.

"You did good, Optimus would be proud," he told her.

"I can hear him now. "Miko, you fought with valor and of the caliber that'd go beyond expectation of whatever a Tetracarnian is" or some crap like that," she mocked causing the boy to chuckle a bit, "Ain't getting us out of here though..." Jack's frown joined Miko's as he looked to the side. What had once been an opening to the cave was now a caved in mess of rocks and robotic body parts.

"They'll...find a way..."

"Right..." Miko sighed. Her eyes were now closed, "Cause you'd be able to tell one cave from all the other billions of holes there were..." Jack bit his lower lip. Just as much for himself as for her, he gave her shoulder another squeeze. They both needed to know they weren't alone in such a desolate place.

"You know...I always imagined if I went out...it'd be fighting and losing to some badass Decepticon or somethin'..." Miko said quietly, "...but here I am...just sitting on my ass in some cave waiting..."

"Same thing when you were with Bulkhead back when Starscream foun-"

"You don't think I wouldn't eventually have acted like this then?" she laughed, "I was scared to death...couldn't let Bulky see that though. You know how scared he can get when he's helpless to help others...gotta make a good show for him..." At this Jack lifted a brow.

"So...that was more than you just showing off?..." he asked. Again Miko let out a light laugh.

"Eh...probably wasn't...but you know me...gotta make it sound good." The Asian girl finally turned her face to his. Jack was a bit surprised to see some tears had worked their way down her face.

"You know...maybe I shoulda let that last one kill me...how good do you think my guts and stuff would look on the walls over there? Better than just my body lying on the ground right?" Though anyone else would've grimaced, Jack's smile returned. It was cute how highly Miko seemed to hold herself, even if a bit pathetic.

"...aren't you gonna say anything?..." she asked after a few seconds of silence, "No "Miko, don't talk like that" or "like you would've lasted that long" or anything?..." In response, Jack did something that her waning mind was not prepared for. Delicately his arms wrapped around her and pulled her into his lap. Her cheeks flooded with crimson as his face brushed against the side of her's.

"You just love attention don't you?" he chuckled into her ear. Miko's eyelids lowered a bit.

"And you're the one that's supposed to give it to me," she reminded quietly. The hand that wasn't around Miko's neck wandered down her arm and came to a stop over her hand giving it a squeeze as he had to her shoulder.

"Was that grabbing the phone instead of kissing on the train just for show too?" Jack asked her.

"Well...didn't really have time to write a will," she mused. Softly her lips pressed against his.

* * *

"Jack! Miko! You in here!" a deep voice bellowed. Bulkhead was about to move on to the next collapsed opening when he heard a voice. It was Miko's!

"Stand back!" he ordered!

"No! Don't worry, we can't fit through the hole!" Miko called back. She didn't need a bunch of rocks pounding her in the face. Though a bit upset that he'd been denied the chance to smash more of the rubble, he was glad to have found the humans. Relieved to be free of their prison, Miko struggled out into the natural light of the outside world. After a stretch, she reached back down and helped Jack up landing him face-first in her chest. For a moment the two looked each other in the eyes, Jack's face getting pretty red in the process. Miko grinned and released him.

"H-how'd you find us?" the boy asked determined to keep the subject off of what had just happened.

"Ratchet had a thermal visor whipped up for us," Arcee told them presenting the piece of equipment, "Still wasn't easy. All it did was show that you two were in these openings somewhere. Those little vermin must've done quite a number on you guys though. Look real scruffy." Jack glanced down at his rather disheveled clothing. Thankfully he didn't need to make an excuse to cover up why they really looked that way.

"Yeah, but I handled em," Miko patted her chest and swung her ax a few times, "Jack had a fire extinguisher he got from somewhere, but it was mainly me. I got some pics on my phone if you wan-"

"Ratchet, we found em. Get us a bridge," Arcee said into her com-link. Miko huffed and folded her arms over her chest in annoyance. Jack ruffled her hair causing her to shoot a playful glare back at him.

"You got one fan," he told her with a smile. Once the Autobots had turned to the portal she smiled as well and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"You also could use a bit of a shower." And then received a whap to the back of the head.

-end of story-

I don't know why but I've just been on a Miko x Jack spree lately. Partly it's probably due to the fact that the couples I normally work with have had their stories told by me on her and in my art and stuff and I just need some deviation from the norm.

Part of it is because there, for some reason, just aren't enough stories of these two. I mean I get that some people might not like em together, but come on! There have to be people that do! I mean these guys have less fics than Sari and Bumblebee did!

But oh well. Hope the story was okay. Here's art to go with it: warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/You-Just-Love-Attention-297129732


End file.
